Talons
by Pie-Luv
Summary: A story I made up off the top of my head, also my first story. 4 Eagles on an adventure. No good at writing summaries. Flames will be ignored. please R&R
1. Chapter 1

As Lulu, a golden eagle, stretched and got out of her bed/nest/thing, she knew today would be different. She didn't know how, she just knew. As she flew down to breakfast, her friend Eve, a harpy eagle, fell into pace with her.

"What's up?" Eve asked.

"Nothin' much." Lulu replied.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it just feels like something's off today."

"Yeah, I got that feeling too, even though this is the Eagle's Guild, I suspect nothing will be different today."

Without another word, they flew to the cafeteria to eat. There were many different eagles, of all shapes, sizes and colors. With different species, there were different things everyone liked to eat, therefore, many things were laid out for them to eat. Fish, meat, rotting meat, snakes, and insects were all laid out in front of them. They ate some nummy meat, and started to head to the outdoor area when the speaker said: _Everyone, please report to the main hall! Everyone, please report to the main hall! Thank You!: _and then it hung up.

The two eagles looked at each other, and flew towards the main hallway. They flew with a mega, giant horde of other eagles as quickly as possible, as they remembered last time they were late.

**Flashback-**

_**-Everyone please report to the main hall, thank you!**_

**Lulu shrugged and like the rest of the eagles, slowly glided towards the hall.**

**When they got there, headmaster, a rather imposing bald eagle, was glaring angrily at them.**

"**What took you so long? For all you knew assassins from another guild could of came to kill me! They could of killed me, cleaned up, shared a mouse, and flew away!" he had said.**

"**We're sorry headmaster, it won't happen again." We all said in unison.**

**Except one poor soul.**

**One of Lulu's best friends, a tawny eagle, had said, "But they didn't, did they _headmaster_, you keep complaining about stuff that didn't happen while we're he-"**

**That's as far as he had gotten before headmaster had flew up to him and grabbed his neck with one foot, and said calmly: "Do you have a problem with the rules here, Swoop?"**

"**Actually, yes I do." he managed to choke out.**

**Headmaster coolly replied, "Ok, take him to the "branch"**

**Soon after, the poor eagles wings were clipped, or disabled, and hung by his neck on the highest branch on the Maple tree in the great hall. He died within seconds.**

"**Let this be a lesson to all of you! Don't you dare cross me!" Headmaster yelled.**

**After, Lulu and Eve, along with the rest of the eagles were dismissed, and Headmaster went back into his room and slammed the door behind him. Horrified Eve and Lulu flew with unbelievable speed back to Lulu's room.**

**End of Flashback-**

Lulu shuddered at the thought of that day. As they neared the Main Hall, or Grand hall, as some called it, Eve almost stopped and ran, but Lulu shook her head no, and Eve continued flying . They landed on a branch laid on the floor as a "seat" and waited patiently for Headmaster to begin his incredibly long, boring speech. But instead there was an eagle bigger then Eve and Headmaster, and that was saying something. She looked mean, deadly even, with glaring yellow eyes. Lulu tried remembering what she was but to no avail.

"Wow! A Martial Eagle! I haven't seen one of those in years!" Eve exclaimed.

"A Martial Eagle? Are you sure?" Lulu asked.

"As sure as sure can be!"

"Wow, I thought they were extinct."

"Me too! I guess we were wrong"

"QUIET DOWN!" Headmaster yelled angrily."This is our newest member, Aadina."

"That's a funny name"

"Yeah, she's big too!"

"Look's kinda mean."

"SHUT UP!" Headmaster yelled again. " If you want to talk to her you can do it later, for now go get food, we can't have dinner without food!"

Everyone flew away quickly, Aadina started forward but was stopped by Headmaster, she glared hatefully at the eagle, but stopped.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"If you know better, you won't talk to me that way. You will listen to me." Headmaster said.

Aadina snorted, "And if I don't?"

"You'll regret it."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"I can do far worse then that, now go to your room."

Aadina rolled her eyes and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first story soooo, tell me how I can improve in the comments plz. Hope you are enjoying it!

* * *

><p>It was really early in the morning, maybe about 4 am, when Aadina woke up. She was still very tired from the day before, man Headmaster was scary! She stretched her wings and flew upwards to go look for something to eat, figuring no one would be nice and bring her any. Headmaster had said <em>"No food from the cafeteria for the first 6 weeks as punishment for your insolence." <em>Aadina had met a bunch of freaky birds, cats, and dogs, but none as cruel or freaky as Headmaster. She stopped thinking about it and set her sights on a rather small looking rabbit. She swooped down with ease, and almost caught it when she spotted an owl watching her from a tree. She lost her balance and focus and fell, thankfully not hurting herself. The barn owl swooped down quietly and asked a question:

"Are you OK?"

Aadina was surprised at the question, the guilds Eagle, Hawk, Owl, and Falcon all apposed each other for one reason or another. She didn't understand why the owl was being so kind to her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Aadina replied.

"You sure don't sound fine, why don't you come with me, I'll help you out."

"Really?"

"Mhm, I'm Momu by the way!"

"OK, lead the way." Aadina said calmly.

"Great! Follow me!"

"Ok, let's walk!"

As Momu led the way the way through the incredibly thick woods, Aadina became aware of the strange feeling of being watched. She shuddered, looked around then continued following Gomu through the woods. Aadina continued walking, for hours it seemed before they came across an abandoned shack.

The strange figure continued watching Aadina walked through the woods. Suddenly she slowed down to look around, then continued moving. The figure smirked, "Excellent."

"Ah, home sweet home!" Momu announced happily.

Aadina walked through the door, which was hanging on one hinge, as was immediately knocked to the ground by two blurs of feathers.

"Who is this daddy?" The bigger one asked.

"Is she dinner?" The small one asked.

"No, this is Rohan and Ku, Rohan, Goken, this is..." Momu motioned for Aadina to say her name.

"And my name's Aadina." She announced.

Momu called:"SU!"

A smaller barn owl came out from behind another broken door, "Yes?"

"This is Aadina, I helped her out when she fell trying to get the smallest rabbit I've ever seen."

"She's an eagle?"

"Mhm, Aadina, this is my wife Su."

"Momu, over here now." Su called in an angry voice.

Momu shrugged and walked over to his wife, and followed her into the room.

Aadina sighed and looked around it wasn't a very nice shack, it looked like it was falling apart. She was in the middle of looking around when she felt a tiny tug on her leg feathers, it was Ku. Ku looked so small, so helpless.

She felt the urge to end the little owls life right here and right now, she tried to push it away, but it came back.

She shouted "I-I have to go!" and flew away quickly back to the Eagle Guild.

She landed right outside the guild, on the bright green grass and ignored the strange looks coming from the others and went to a large, abandoned oak tree. As she settled among it's many branches, her stomach began to growl. As she prepared to take off, two eagles landed next to her.

"Hey," The larger one said,"What are you doing here all by yourself? Don't you know this is the very tree that the Falcons enjoy sitting on?"

"Yeah," The smaller one said, "The Falcons enjoy pulling your feathers out you know!"

"Anyway, my names Lulu, and this is Eve, what's yours?"

"My name's Aadina."

"Oh yeah!" Eve exclaimed, "I remember now!"

"You wanta come hang out with us?" Lulu suggested.

"Sure" Aadina replied.

As they were about to fly off the speaker buzzed.

_Lulu, Eve, Aadina please report to the Headmaster's office! Lulu, Eve, Aadina, please report to the Headmaster's Office, thank you!_

And the speaker clicked off.

"Wonder what he wants us for..." Lulu wondered.

Eve shuddered, "I don't care, but if we don't hurry, Headmaster will have our throats silt for sure!"

"If you were talking about anyone else, I'd say you were just fooling around, let's go!" Aadina said.

The three friends sped off towards the Office. When they got there Headmaster was standing there smirking at them. Without a word he handed a paper to Lulu and walked off. Lulu looked at the paper.

"This is awesome!" Lulu exclaimed.


End file.
